She Drives Me Crazy
by charleybec
Summary: A series of one-shots with the theme of being "in a car". The journey of Georg's thoughts and emotions as his relationship with Maria begins and develops.
1. Chapter 1

Georg von Trapp looked in the mirror and straightened his tie. He shrugged on his jacket and ran his hand through his hair one last time to slick it back before he picked up his suitcase and left the room.

It was early, shortly after 6am. He did have a long drive ahead of him so he did want to get an early start, but more than that, he wanted to escape the villa quickly. Quietly he walked down the long hallway to the children's wing of the house. Putting down his suitcase, he softly opened the door and crept in. He was conscious of not waking the children as he couldn't bear the see the disappointed looks on their faces as he left again for Vienna, however he had never left them, not once without saying some sort of goodbye.

Looking in on each of the seven of them fast sleep, he smiled slightly to himself. Yes, he did love them, but it still pained him even to look at them sometimes. They were the living memory of their mother, each portraying some aspect or another of her: her smile, her hair, her eyes, her laughter, her sense of humor. No matter how hard he tried to hide it; the pain of losing her was still very raw beneath all the layers he hid her memory behind.

Content that he had said his goodbyes without waking them, he went down to the kitchen to quickly have a cup of coffee before starting his journey. He was nursing a slight hangover, something that was a bit of a habit these days: a few glasses of scotch to numb the pain each night of going up to the master suite alone. Yes, strong, black coffee would do the trick. He would refrain from having breakfast until he got to Vienna. No doubt that Elsa would have some decadent spread prepared for him for when he arrived.

After finishing his coffee, Georg stopped only briefly to speak to Frau Schmidt who had just entered the kitchen. He gave her a full list of instructions for while he was gone, including extremely detailed orders for the new governess outlining exactly the routine he wanted her to follow for the children. He noticed Frau Schmidt's eyebrows rose slightly as she glanced down the piece of paper he had handed her, but she made no comment.

As Georg strode purposefully out to the garage, he began to think about the whirlwind entrance of Frauline Maria. When he had approached the Mother Abbess, he had no idea that someone like the young Frauline would have been sent in response to his request for a governess. He wasn't sure whether he had quite expected an elderly, matronly type nun, but he did know that he never expected a feisty young lady. How young? He wasn't sure. Although she dressed like a schoolgirl, he did know she was much older, perhaps 24 or 25?

He shook his head, feeling slightly irritated when he thought back to her arrival the previous day. Not for a long time had he witnessed someone so clearly disobedient of the rules of the house. Firstly, not being able to remain where she was asked to and wandering into rooms of the house that were clearly not to be disturbed. Then her mock salute to him, followed by that slightly amused expression.

He shook his head again, feeling his irritation turning into mild anger. He placed his suitcase in the trunk of the car, slamming the lid shut, perhaps a little more violently than he had planned to.

Georg got in the car and started it up. Turning around to reverse the car, he glanced back up at the house. He could just see the window to the governess's room. It was dark. Huffing to himself, he knew she should already have been up in order to wake the children for the start of the day. Couldn't she even do that right?

Letting out a deep sigh, he contemplated whether he should go back into the house to make sure she was on schedule but looking at his watch, he realized he really needed to start off for Vienna or else he would never get there in time for brunch.

He drove out of the gate, wrapping his fingers in agitation on the steering wheel as he did. That Frauline! Oh, hadn't even been in the house for five hours and look at all the chaos she had already brought with her.

Not only her defiance of the rules when she had first arrived that infuriated him, but also her clear refusal to use his system of whistles. Combining that with the almost insult of him by saying that whistles were only for dogs and cats and other animals. Too humiliating? Who did she think she was questioning his system like that?

Georg was really starting to fume. The little innocent expression on her face as she asked after blowing his whistle: _"Excuse me sir, I don't know your signal?"_ Oh Georg had been surprised at himself that he hadn't snapped back with anything worse other than _"You may call me Captain."_ He had reprimanded many a junior officer during his time in the Navy for much less insubordination.

Shaking his head again, he thought back over the other events of the evening. Firstly she was late for dinner, then she sat on that ridiculous pinecone, then there was her insistence on saying grace, followed by her constant chatter over the dinner table… Was there anything she did that did not drive him crazy?

He turned on the radio to try and wash the thoughts of the young governess out of his head. The morning news was being announced. He listened for a few minutes, but quickly turned the knob to find another station, the latest political news of the impending German occupation of Austria too depressing for him.

The next station was playing light folk music. Subconsciously he started to hum along with the pleasant tune. But then further memories of the previous night flooded his mind. Frauline Maria dancing around her bedroom singing with his children in the middle of the night in that ridiculous tent of a nightgown. Did she not understand that bedtime was to be strictly observed? The nerve of her when she looked back at him, her clear blue eyes piercing daggers at him as she said that she had difficulty following the rules _"only during thunderstorms."_ The last time someone was that bold to stand up to him and give him such cheek was Aga…

He stopped. It had been so long since he had even mentioned his late wife's name, even in thought. He wondered why he was suddenly thinking about her and not just thinking about her, but comparing her to Frauline Maria?

Rapidly he switched the radio off. He smashed his fist against the steering wheel as he drove. Enough of this! He thought. Georg tried to direct his thoughts over to Elsa. Yes Elsa. He had been seeing her for the better part of a year. Somehow she had managed to pull him out of his dark world of depression, to distract him from his sorrow and misery. While in a way she was his savior, she was much more than that. Lovely, charming, witty, graceful, the perfect hostess… but what else? He knew she had been hinting at marriage for some time and he had been reluctant. Why? He knew she would be society's perfect match for him. He was clearly quite fond of her and enjoyed being in her company, yet something still made him feel uneasy about finally making that commitment to her.

He hoped that this trip to Vienna would clear some of that up. He had asked her to return to Salzburg with his following his visit but until he had received the telegram the night before, he did not know whether she was ready to accept his invitation to meet his children. Georg knew the children needed a mother, but would Elsa be the mother they needed? He hoped so. He had been miserable for so long that he needed something or someone to being some joy back into his and the children's lives.

As he turned onto the road leading away from Salzburg towards Vienna, he offered a silent prayer for everything to work out for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a glorious day. The sun was shining and the sky was sparking blue. It would have been a completely clear day except for the occasional splattering of cumulus clouds across the sky giving the scenery a rich, textured look. On such a day, it would have been a shame to drive along with the top up over the car. Therefore the three occupants of the car drove happily along with the top down, the gentle breeze flowing over them as they travelled.

Both Max and Georg wore hats, with Georg's tipped just slightly to the side giving him a devilishly handsome appearance. Elsa on the other hand, wore a headscarf beneath her hat to protect her fashionable and immaculately styled hair from the wind as the car drove along.

The trip so far had been enjoyable with the exception of the terrible jokes Max made as he bobbed up and down in the back seat of the car. Elsa was her charming self, chatting pleasantly with Max and Georg as they journeyed on.

The three weeks Georg had just spent in Vienna with Elsa had been nothing short of remarkable. Of course Georg had enjoyed Elsa's company, there was no doubt about that. Spending his days in Elsa's glittering salons, gossiping gaily with bores he detested, soaking himself in champagne, stumbling about doing waltzes by Strauss. All the things they usually did during his many visits.

But what _had_ been remarkable was the fact that during the entire time away, he had not received one phone call from Frau Schmidt to complain about the new governess. That was entirely unheard of. Usually when he went to Vienna, he would receive a panicked phone call every second or so day from Frau Schmidt telling him about the nasty tricks his children had been playing on the particular governess in question. More often than not, he had to cut his visit short to return to the villa to replace the said governess who had walked out on the family.

But this time, not even one phone call. Georg naturally had telephoned the villa himself, curious to find out about the goings on at the house, only to be told that everything was under control. All Frau Schmidt would reveal to him was Frauline Maria was a triumphant success with the children. He hoped it was true rather than him actually believing it was.

Of course Georg was concerned. The first rule of his house was discipline but Frauline Maria clearly had none herself. He had seen first hand her complete lack of discipline. She not only let and encouraged the children to be out of bed after bedtime but then she had covered up for Lies's absence after dinner by claiming that Liesl was with her when Georg knew all too well that Liesl had snuck out to meet that telegram boy. Georg had no idea why Frauline Maria would do such a thing. Each of the past eleven governesses were all very quick to stomp into his study the moment any of the children misbehaved. In particular, the previous governess had only been in the house two hours before there was a loud thump on his study door. Opening the door, he was faced with Frauline What's-her-name, staring daggers at him, fuming that she had had enough of _his_ children and she was leaving.

Georg knew his children liked to play tricks on each of the governesses, perhaps some sort of test for them he assumed. The creepy creatures in the pockets, the spiders strategically placed in the bed, the pinecones on the chair. He knew all the tricks. But somehow Frauline Maria had not fallen for them and it seemed that she had developed a rapport with them. Despite his reservations about her lack of discipline, maybe Frauline Maria was the person the children needed in their lives?

Elsa suddenly interrupted Georg's thoughts. "The mountains are magnificent Georg, really magnificent." She gazed wistfully off into the distance at the Uttersberg rising up high into the sky.

"I had them put them there just for you, darling." Georg commented dryly as he kept his eyes fixed on the road ahead of him.

"Oh?" Replied Elsa.

"Even if it's to a height of ten thousand feet, Georg always believes in ah... 'rising to the occasion'." Max said, interrupting for the back seat.

"Unless the jokes improve, Max, I'm taking back my invitation." Georg quickly retorted.

"You didn't invite me to your villa." Max said trying to sound a little shocked at the implication. "I invited myself."

"Naturally." Elsa interjected.

"You needed a chaperone and I needed a place to stay where the cuisine is superb, the wine cellar on excel and the price... Perfect!"

"Max, you are outrageous!" Elsa scolded him as she gave him a playful nudge.

"Not at all. I'm a very charming sponge." Max responded. All of a sudden as they drove along, they could hear singing coming from a distance. "Listen!" Max said.

"That's the Klopmann Monastery choir." Georg said, speaking up to answer Max's unspoken question and glancing slightly to his right up towards the monastery.

"They're good, very good." Max surmised after listening for a few moments. "I must explore this territory in the next few days. Somewhere a hungry little singing group just waiting for Max Detweiller to pluck it out of obscurity and make it famous at the Salzburg folk festival."

"They get the fame, you get the money." Georg commented.

"It is unfair I'll admit it. But someday that'll be changed, I shall get the fame too." Max concluded as Elsa laughed.

As they rounded the bend and drove down the tree-lined road, the occupants of the car suddenly observed a vast number of children in the trees up ahead.

"Good heavens, what's this?" Elsa inquired with dismay as they drove past the multitude of squealing children climbing high in the trees that lined the road. She appeared slightly appalled at the sight of children climbing in trees, laughing and having fun.

"Oh that's nothing. Just some local urchin." Georg replied nonchalantly, keeping his eyes on the road as the others turned around to peer back at the spectacle.

All of a sudden, his eyes widened and he sat more upright in his seat.

_It almost looked like… No, that's impossible. _He thought.

He did not recognise the attire those children were wearing yet there was something very familiar about them. He shook his head. No, surely not, it couldn't have been them. Georg reasoned sternly with himself. He could hardly believe that _those_ children in the trees that he had seen were _his_ children. It must be a mistake.

Frau Schmidt had told him that Frauline Maria had everything under control, which he hoped meant that she was following his instructions. So why on earth then would the children be out climbing trees? Remembering the night of the thunderstorm, Georg started to worry that Frauline Maria's complete lack of discipline may be rubbing off onto the children. He gave a deep sigh. He really hoped that was not the case.

However, knowing that he would be home soon, he tried to put the thought out of his mind. He would speak to Frauline Maria as soon as possible, right after he introduced his children to Elsa. He hoped that they would impress Elsa and she would impress the children in return. This little visit of Elsa's was to be some sort of test to see what his children thought of her. They needed a mother and he hoped they would like her. He still felt slightly hesitant about making a permanent commitment to Elsa, but he knew that if the children liked her, then it would make his decision so much easier.

Turning the last corner to drive down the laneway to the villa, all that Georg needed to do now was to show off his impressive villa with the surrounding grounds to Elsa before finding the children.


	3. Chapter 3

Georg lifted up the garage door and went around to the passenger's side of the car and opened the door. He stepped back and gestured with his hand for Maria to get into the car. She looked at the car hesitantly.

"Anything the matter?" He asked tentatively.

"No," Maria replied before giving him an apologetic smile. "It's just I've never been in a car before. I mean, I've been on a bus many times, then the train up the mountains, but never a car. It's so big."

"Nothing to worry about, I assure you, it's quite safe." Georg told her as she climbed in, giving him a some-what relieved smile. "As for the size, surprisingly all the children somehow manage to fit inside. It's quite convenient."

After closing her car door, Georg went around to the other side of the car and got into the drivers side. He reversed the car out of the garage and drove out of the main gates of the villa onto the lane way.

"So what is this 'urgent business' you told the children that we needed to do in town this afternoon?" Maria asked him as they drove along.

"That, my dear, is a secret." Georg replied smugly.

"At least we have been able to escape from the hysteria going on at the house this morning." Maria commented with a laugh as Georg spun the steering wheel to the right, turning onto the road leading into town.

Keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him, Georg just smiled and gave her a nod in reply. He honestly felt quite pleased to now be having some peace and quiet in the car after the atmosphere at the villa that morning had been overwhelming with excitement. The reason: Maria, of course. Once upon a time, her feisty spirit and infectious enthusiasm about almost anything had driven Georg crazy with frustration but now everything she did now drove him crazy with love.

Georg's mind started to wander to the events that had happened over the past twenty four hours. For only the previous day, Maria was still at the Abbey and he had announced to the children that he was to marry Elsa. Still feeling slightly uncertain of his decision to propose the Elsa the night prior, the less-than enthusiastic reaction from the children made him feel even more uneasy.

Barely hours later, he had heard singing and the excited cries from the children as Maria returned from the Abbey. As he emerged from the house, he saw the joy and life in her eyes rapidly disappear as the children broke the news of his engagement. Georg watched as Maria quickly composed herself but he could almost see her building up the walls around her broken heart as she wished him and Elsa every happiness on their engagement.

Disturbed by this, Georg was quiet during dinner, deep in thought. He found his eyes were drawn to Maria down the other end of the table, watching her pushing her food around her plate, practically eating nothing. Her conversation was polite but reserved, so very different from the Maria that he had grown to know and love.

Knowing that he was being dishonest to both Elsa and himself as he realised his true feelings of love towards Maria, Georg broke off his engagement to Elsa. Finding Maria at the gazebo, he was slightly nervous as he approached and started speaking to her. Her guard was up but finally he told Maria about ending his engagement to Elsa, since he couldn't _'marry someone when he was in love with someone else.'_

Tenderly and slowly he had kissed her. As they drew apart after their kiss, she opened her eyes and looked deep into his. Maria finally let out the breath that she had been holding, almost collapsing into his arms in relief. Moments later as Georg looked back at her, he saw the joy and life returning to her eyes, the walls she had built around her now gone, her broken heart restored. Georg was a man of few words, but when he told Maria that he loved her, he said it from the heart.

Georg tapped his fingers gently against the steering wheel and started humming a familiar tune, the soft and loving song Maria had sung to him the night before. Georg smiled to himself as he remembered how at the conclusion of her song they kissed passionately and he asked Maria to marry him. Georg felt happy, happier than he had felt in a very long time.

"That song sounds familiar." Maria remarked with a slight giggle as Georg continued to hum.

Georg briefly chuckled in response. "Just recalling our time together last night." Bringing the car to a brief stop while he waited for the traffic signals to change, Georg reached over to Maria sitting next to him, took her hand and softly kissed it.

"Oh, I wondered what you were thinking about. You've been quiet since we left the house."

"I suppose I have." Georg gave a shrug as the traffic signals changed. "I guess I'm just enjoying the peace and quiet after all the noise the children made this morning when we told them of our engagement."

"Yes," Maria laughed. "They were _quite_ excited."

"Hmm. Quite excited? A little bit of an understatement I do believe." Georg commented sarcastically. "I doubt my hearing will ever be the same after Marta and Gretl both squealed loudly in my ear." He rubbed his ear pretending that it really did hurt, all the while having a big grin on his face. He was extremely pleased that all the children were delighted that he was to marry Maria and they were to have a new mother.

"At least we were able to eat breakfast in peace." Maria said as the car slowed down again due to the traffic waiting to enter the town. "It was a good idea of yours to wait until after breakfast to talk to the children."

"I highly doubt that you would have let _anything_ come between you and breakfast this morning Maria. You practically inhaled those two helpings of scrambled eggs even before the children were sitting down at the table."

Maria gave out a loud laugh, remembering the looks of shock and astonishment from the seven children and Georg as she polished off her breakfast so quickly that she barely took a breath in between mouthfuls. "Oh I was hungry. I almost ate nothing last night at dinner."

"Yes, I can understand that, and I'm sorry." Georg told her as he turned the car into the next street. "I have to admit, I didn't eat much myself last night. But I was glad to see that you had gotten your appetite back. I've planned for us to have dinner together tonight, just us. I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of organising for us to dine at the villa alone on the terrace once the children have gone to bed."

"That sounds wonderful... Georg." Maria replied softly as she was still getting used to calling him by his first name.

Flashing her a quick smile as he negotiated the streets of Salzburg, Georg continued. "Then tomorrow we'll take the children out to lunch in town to celebrate our engagement properly."

"Yes of course. I'm looking forward to it. But I think Louisa was a bit disappointed we weren't going to go on another picnic in the mountains. You know how much she likes them." Maria said, turning to Georg just catching him rolling his eyes slightly.

"I'm sure there will be _many_ other times to go." Georg said dryly as Maria placed one hand over her mouth strategically trying to hide a snigger.

"Louisa always says: _There can be never too many mountain_ _picnics_." Maria quoted with a chuckle. "But really I think the children will like the surprise you arranged so much more; all of us attending a Mozart concert tomorrow afternoon after lunch. But may I ask, how did you manage to get tickets for all of us to see the concert at the last minute?"

"Max. He has many connections you know. He was owed some favours and so he was able to pull some strings to get the tickets."

"Well I think it sounds like a lovely idea. I've never been to a concert like that before. The only thing is, I'm not sure I have anything suitable to wear to an event such as that." Maria quietly lamented.

"Don't trouble yourself over minor details like that Maria. Perhaps you and Liesl could head into town early tomorrow morning to do some shopping for something new to wear if you like."

Maria nodded. "I suppose I'll need a quite a few new things now we are to be married." She shrugged. "You know it still feels a little overwhelming the prospect of marrying a Baron and becoming a Baroness..." Her voice trailed off as she started to chew her lip subconsciously with worry and concern.

"What about marrying the man you love? Is that overwhelming?" Georg asked her tenderly. The car had stopped again, waiting for the traffic signals to change.

A broad smile came over Maria's face. "No, not at all." She grasped his free hand and gave it a loving squeeze. They both sat there in a comfortable silence.

The traffic signals changed again and Georg drove down the main street before turning right down a side street to find somewhere to park. He had to circle the block several times before successfully finding a spot. Georg parked and got out before going around the other side of the car to open the door for Maria.

As Maria got out of the car and Georg locked the car, he asked her: "So, your first car trip, how was it?"

Maria gave a small laugh. "Oh fine. You were right, it was perfectly safe. Now where are you taking me? Georg, you have been quite secretive."

Georg held out his arm for Maria to hold as directed them towards the main street before heading up to Getreidegasse, one of the oldest shopping streets in Salzburg, to his favourite jewelry store. It had been many years since he had visited it, not since Agathe had died, but he knew they would have something perfect for Maria.

As they entered the store, Maria gave Georg an inquisitive look.

"Your surprise darling. You need an engagement ring. Of course I could have quite easily chosen one for you but I did think that perhaps you might like to choose it yourself."

"Oh Georg, I don't know what to say." Maria felt her face starting to flush a pale shade of pink and she really did feel like she had been struck speechless. While she had tried to guess on the way into town what the 'urgent business' that they needed to do in town was, she had not expected anything like this.

Maria remained quiet, standing close by Georg's side as he introduced her as his fiancée to the sales assistants in the store. Maria still couldn't quite believe that this was happening to her, for only this time the day before, she had been preparing to leave the Abbey for the final time and now here she was, engaged to Georg and he was buying her a ring. Maria honestly felt like she needed someone to pinch her to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Maria listened as Georg explained to the sales assistants exactly what they were looking for. They were directed over to the first cabinet of fine and exquisite rings for them to browse through.

Georg and Maria spent the better part of the next hour carefully choosing a ring for her. The lovely and helpful sales assistants in the store presented them with many choices of rings but in the end, they chose a simple but elegant ring: three diamonds on a gold band; the diamonds representing Georg, Maria and the children. A new family united.

After Georg had paid and they left the store with Maria clutching a gift bag with the ring inside a tiny velvet box, instead of walking back to the car, they strolled arm in arm down towards the Salzach River. Maria remembered taking the children across the Mozartsteg Bridge over the river on one of their first outings into town just after she had arrived. She happily chatted to Georg a long the way, recalling some of the early excursions she had out with the children.

They stopped to look at a passing boat on the river. Georg watched Maria quietly as she leant slightly over the railing of the bridge, the light breeze blowing her short hair gently. She looked radiant with the afternoon sun shining on her golden locks.

"You know," Georg said to her as she turned to face him again once the boat had passed. "The ring in that bag should really be on your finger. Here, allow me."

He took the gift bag from her and retrieved the ring from the velvet box. Without saying a word, he carefully placed it on her finger and lifted her hand to his mouth to kiss it. Their gazes locked and despite being in such a public place, Georg leant forward and gave Maria a long, deep kiss on her lips.

"Now, it's getting late in the afternoon. I'm sure the children will be excited to see the ring we have chosen. How about we find the car and go home?" Georg asked her.

Maria gave him a broad and joyful smile. "Home. Yes, I'd like that."


	4. Chapter 4

The glorious music of the final act of the opera filled the concert hall. Georg knew that he should be concentrating on the concluding moments of the opera but somehow he found his eyes were not looking at the performance in front of him, but were drawn to the woman sitting next to him.

Maria sat transfixed as she watched the opera intently, taking in every movement, every note sung. She was sitting forward in her seat just slightly, almost as if she wanted to jump off from her seat and join the performers on the stage. She rested her chin on her hand, her lips slightly parted, a wistful look of contentment on her face. As the final notes were sung, she wiped a small tear from one of her eyes and let out a tiny emotional sigh.

Georg was roused from his thoughts as the concert hall erupted in applause. Blinking several times, it took him a moment before he joined the rest of the audience in the ovation. As the applause died down, Maria turned to him, the beaming smile on her face, the sparkle in her eyes and her slightly flushed cheeks made her appear radiant.

"Oh Georg," she gasped. "That was just wonderful!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Georg replied with a smile.

"Enjoyed it? Oh I had never experienced anything quite that magnificent. The heart-breaking story, the music, the singing... Oh, words cannot describe how thankful I am that you brought me here tonight."

Her infectious enthusiasm that once infuriated Georg now captivated him. He was delighted that she had enjoyed the performance so much. Georg lifted one of her hands and gave it a light kiss. "My pleasure, darling. Now shall we?" He motioned that they should start to leave the theatre and join the rest of their company out in the lobby.

Georg waited for Maria to walk out first and followed closely behind her, placing his hand gently on the small of her back. He was very proud to be escorting Maria to the opera that night. She wore a floor length elegant evening gown with a light stole over the top and long white gloves. Her hair, while still quite short had been styled slightly differently and he thought that she was the most beautiful woman there that night. Before the opera had started, they had met up with some friends of Georg's from the Navy for dinner. A lot of his friends had been curious to meet the lady who had stolen Georg's heart and while several were sceptical of their relationship, mainly because of prior loyalties to Elsa, most of Georg's friends were delighted to make Maria's acquaintance.

Georg spied Captain Bernard Lehner and his wife Anna across the other side of the lobby and quickly guided Maria over to their direction.

"Georg, Maria," Anna gushed as they approached. "Did you enjoy the opera?"

"Very much." Maria replied. The two women easily fell into conversation for the next few minutes discussing all the things about the opera that they had enjoyed. Georg subtly interrupted them after a few minutes indicating it was time for them to leave.

"Now Maria," Anna said. "You really must come over for tea in the next few days. I would be honoured to get to know you better." Maria agreed and the two women embraced. Georg was pleased that a friendship was forming between Maria and Anna. Maria didn't have many friends her own age and Anna was someone who could quite readily assist Maria with moving into her new role as a Baroness within the aristocratic society.

After a few quick words with his friend Bernard, the two men shook hands and Georg took Maria's arm as they left the theatre to return to the car. It was a little cool that evening and Maria was glad to be wearing the stole. Nonetheless, she gave a little shiver as they entered the night air.

"Are you cold?" Georg asked.

"Just a little. I'll be fine once we are in the car." Maria replied. Despite her assurance that she was fine, Georg wrapped one arm around her as they walked, pulling her close. "Better?" He asked. Maria nodded.

Soon they were at the car. Georg had pulled the top up over the black Mercedes-Benz convertible so it was a little warmer inside the car. As they drove back to villa, except for the occasional comment Georg quite contentedly sat in silence listening to Maria happily chattering away about the events of the evening, from their pleasant dinner with Bernard and Anna to the opera. The car trip back seemed to take no time at all for very quickly they were at the gates of the villa. Georg got out of the car to open the gate. He returned to the car, drove through before getting out again to close the gate.

The house was dark as it was quite late, just past midnight. Georg dimmed the headlights as not to wake the household and drove around the side of the villa to where the garage was. Luckily, Franz had left the garage door open so Georg was able to just drive in without having to get out the car again.

As Georg parked the car, he shut off the headlights completely and turned off the engine. As they were inside the garage, they were plunged into darkness. However, after a moment or so, Georg's eyes adjusted to the dark and he could see Maria's face silhouetted as the moonlight flooded into the garage from the open door.

The night was quiet. Only the sounds of their quiet breathing could be heard. They sat there in silence for a few moments.

Finally Georg spoke. "So we're home."

"Yes, we are." Maria replied quietly. There was silence between them again, but this time it was slightly awkward.

Deciding to break the tense silence, Maria spoke again. "So thank you again Georg for such a lovely evening. A delicious dinner, wonderful company and the opera, well I really don't know what to say."

"Again, Maria. It was my pleasure." Georg replied as he took her hand, gently stroking it.

"Your friends were nice." Maria said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yes, Bernard and Anna are lovely people. I have known Bernard for years and it gives me great pleasure to see you becoming friends with Anna. I know she'll be a great support to you as you have to _tackle_ Austrian aristocracy." Georg said knowing that Maria was a little nervous about her new role as Baroness. "Of course they also acted as superb chaperones tonight, never once letting either one of us out of their sight." Georg added with a low laugh.

"Yes, all our _excellent_ chaperones always do their job perfectly with never allowing us to be alone, ever!" Maria remarked sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Maria, we are alone now." Georg told her quietly. Maria gulped and felt her face flushing slightly red with the realisation hitting her that they were now indeed alone and not likely to be interrupted.

There was something slightly sensual and incredibly exhilarating about sitting in the darkened car alone. Some sort of nervous tension between them could be felt: a thrilling feeling of the combination of _not_ quite knowing what was going to happen next, but also knowing _exactly_ what would happen next.

Without words, they both simultaneously leant in towards each other. Their lips joined in a long, gentle but sensual kiss.

As they pulled out of the kiss, Georg could see Maria's eyes sparkling in the moonlight, her lips slightly parted. There was a momentary pause as they exchanged a small smile.

An instant later, they were in each other's arms; kissing, touching, fondling. A pent up desire for each other that was finally being released. Their kisses were wild and passionate; their tongues dancing together as the need and hunger for each other overtook them. They touched each other, hands wandering everywhere: their faces, their hair, their backs, his chest, her breasts. Hot fiery kisses were trailed down from her face to her neck as Georg sucked gently on her soft skin. Groans and gasps of desire and yearning escaped Maria's mouth as she threw her head back, enjoying his kisses and caresses.

Time was lost as they were totally consumed with each other: kissing and touching, again and again and again. But finally they broke apart breathless, hearts racing, their heads resting against each other, eyes closed.

Georg eventually drew back and looked into her eyes, giving Maria a smouldering look and a playful half-smile. He was about to lean back in to kiss her again when she put her hand up to gently push him back.

"Everything alright?" Georg asked in concern.

"Fine, but would you give me just a moment darling?" She asked as she started to take off her stole and her long white gloves.

"Um, Maria… what are you doing?" Georg asked, although it was plainly obvious that she was starting to undress.

"I'm just getting more comfortable." She replied innocently, throwing the stole and gloves into the backseat. "It's getting a bit hot in here don't you think?"

Georg had to admit it was getting very hot inside the car and glancing around, he could see the car windows were slightly fogged up. However he felt a bit hesitant about Maria undressing. While he knew that there was no way he would let things between them get out of hand that night, undressing meant temptation, and Maria was very tempting.

"Aren't you hot in that thick jacket?" She asked.

Georg nodded. He did feel hot, not only because of the temperature inside the car, but because of the way Maria aroused him. Everything she was doing to him was driving him crazy with desire. Before he could protest, Maria had reached forward and pulled off his jacket. It soon joined her stole and gloves on the backseat.

"That's better." Maria murmured as she leant in to kiss him again. "Now where were we?"

She gently placed her lips upon his, kissing him slowly before opening her mouth slightly so her tongue could touch his. Georg moaned with pleasure as their kiss deepened. It did not have the wild fury of their previous kisses but it was much more passionate. He pulled her close to him, enveloping her in his arms. She seemed to melt into him as they kissed, her hands running through his hair.

Seconds turned into minutes as they sat kissing and touching. Georg was so captivated with the woman in his arms that he was only barely conscious of the fact that his bow tie had somehow been removed, discarded onto the back seat. As Maria kissed his neck, he became aware that her nimble fingers had undone the top few buttons of his shirt and she was slipping her hand inside his shirt stroking his chest.

Coming to his senses, Georg let out a deep sigh and reluctantly pulled away from her, gently taking her hands from where they were on his chest and he brought them up to his lips, kissing them.

She was gave him a questioning look. "Ah… Maria, you have no idea what you are doing to me do you?" He groaned. Confusion was upon her face for a moment before realisation set in and her hand flew up to her mouth.

"Oh Georg, I had no idea, I mean I wasn't thinking, I got carried away, I mean…" Maria stammered, clearly embarrassed.

"No darling, there is no need to apologise. I am enjoying myself just as much as you are, it's just I'm just conscious of not letting things go too far tonight that's all." He gestured down to his shirt indicating she should not be undoing any more buttons lest temptation overtake them. "However, I still really want to kiss you." He leant forward and gave her another long kiss.

"You do know how much I want you, don't you?" He asked her, his voice low and somewhat raspy as he placed feather light kisses all over her face. "I certainly cannot wait until our honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?" Maria muttered back as she quickly claimed his lips again in another deep sensual kiss.

"Surely you haven't forgotten about our honeymoon have you?" He asked in between kissing her lips before starting to kiss her neck again.

"No, of course not. It's just you haven't told me where you are planning on taking me." She managed to gasp.

Georg stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. "Paris." He said simply. "I'm taking you to Paris. Six weeks alone together. No chaperones, no children, just us." He gave her a small smile, observing her for a moment before pulling her back into a passionate embrace.

As he proceeded to place kisses down her shoulder onto her bare arm, Maria whispered. "Oh Paris, I've never been there before. You know Georg, I don't speak any French."

Georg stopped and looked at her. "Don't worry, Maria. I can speak French."

"You can? Say something now to me." She pleaded with him.

Georg thought for a moment before replying. "Umm, let's see. _Tu es la plus belle femme. Je t'aime_."

Maria closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "Oh I have no idea what you just said but it sounded so lovely and romantic!"

Georg chuckled. "I just said you are the most beautiful woman and I love you."

Maria smiled. "I love you too." She leant back in to kiss him again. She kissed him on his lips, a long, deep, passionate kiss before moving down to kiss his chin, his jaw and down his neck. In between kisses, Maria murmured. "Georg, say something else to me. In French."

They broke apart to gaze into each other's eyes. Georg's lips curled in a playful smirk before whispering. "_J'adore baiser tes l__è__vres_… I love to kiss your lips…" He moved towards her and kissed her lips lightly. Maria closed her eyes and moaned slightly. "_Ta joue_… your cheek…" He moved his face slightly as he moved his lips to now kiss her cheek. "_Ta cou_… your neck…" His lips moved down to her neck, kissing it gently then harder as he sucked on her skin causing Maria to gasp in pleasure. "_Tes seins_… your breasts…" He moved lower to kiss to top of her breasts as his hands moved to gently caress them.

He lifted his head and looked at her. "_Je veux faire l'amour pour tu…"_ He paused, continuing to gaze into her eyes.

"What does that mean?" Maria asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I want to make love to you." Georg replied, his voice just as low and a bit raspy.

Maria gulped as she felt her stomach lurch, her heart racing. "Oh… In Paris?" She asked.

"Yes, in Paris."

Maria felt herself shaking slightly at the thought and in anticipation and excitement. "Georg… I can't wait." She confessed softly.

He gave her a little smile as he pulled her close to him again. "Moi aussi, mon amour." He replied as they melted together kissing passionately again.

_**A/N: Please read and review. There are still two more chapters to go in this series of one-shots. I do also have to apologise if some of my French is incorrect. It has been a very long time since I have spoken it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing TSOM related.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"You're angry." Maria stated matter-of-factly.

Georg did not turn around to face her, instead let out a huge huff as he tossed his jacket onto the ground next to her. He walked over to the car, which was now angled slightly into the ditch on the side of the road. He carried a jack in his hand and had already got out the spare tyre from the boot of the car. He slammed the boot shut as he passed it.

"No, I'm not angry. I'm…" His voice trailed off. "Forget it."

The stiffness of his shoulders, the darkness in his eyes, the iciness in his tone of voice. Everything about Georg at that moment told Maria that he was not just angry; he was furious.

She bit her tongue in order to stop herself saying something that would make everything worse. She let out a deep sigh. _Oh, this was going to be such a long day…_

**8 hours earlier…**

Maria awoke to find the bed next to her was empty. She was not surprised as most mornings Georg woke earlier than she did. She glanced around the room, the sight unfamiliar to her. They had travelled out of Paris for several days and were staying in a small cottage in the French wine country. Their accommodations were small but quaint and Maria was delighted to get out of the big city into the country.

She got up and put on her robe and left the small bedroom to find Georg. She found him sitting at the tiny table in the centre of the lounge room, cup of coffee in one hand, a newspaper in the other.

"Good morning." Maria said brightly as she sat down beside him.

Georg only grunted in response, his eyes not leaving the newspaper.

"Georg? Are you all right? You look awful." Maria remarked. His eyes were red and bloodshot; his thick dark hair was all disheveled along with the day-old growth of his beard make him really look a sight.

"I didn't sleep very well last night." He replied as he sculled the last mouthful of his coffee. "That bed in there was one of the most uncomfortable beds I have ever been in!"

"I'm sorry darling." Maria spoke tenderly. She noticed the look of concern on Georg's face as he concentrated on the newspaper in front of him. "Is there anything else that's troubling you?"

Georg looked up in surprise. "Um… no. Nothing." He quickly replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's just, well… you seem a little distressed about what you are reading." She motioned to the newspaper.

"It's nothing really. Forget it." Georg replied with a half-hearted smile.

Maria nodded, although unconvinced by his response. "Shall I get you some more coffee?" Georg nodded.

Maria took a sniff of the coffee as she poured it. "Strong spirits?" She gasped, slightly horrified at the strength of the coffee he had been drinking.

"Not strong enough." Georg replied and quickly sculled the second cup of coffee almost as soon as Maria had poured it. "Now, I think I have had enough coffee for the time being. I might just go and have a shower. Hopefully I'll feel better afterwards."

As he got up from the table, he looked down in disgust at the newspaper in front of him. He picked it up, folded it then threw it in the bin as he walked off to the bathroom. Maria wondered about his actions. She knew he had been following the latest political news but he refused to talk about it with her when she asked. She had never before seen him this agitated after reading the newspaper before but she suspected that his lack of sleep might have had sometime to do with it. Maria really wished Georg would talk to her about his worries of the political situation in Austria. Resounding herself to the fact that Georg would open up to her when he was ready, she decided to have some breakfast while waiting for Georg to shower.

Around twenty minutes later, Georg emerged, freshly showered, shaved and dressed. Thankfully he was in much better spirits than earlier that morning so by the time Maria was dressed and ready to go out that day, his bad mood was almost forgotten.

They spent the morning wandering about the nearby town, strolling through the local market places and seeing the sights, Georg's spirits lifted considerably as he spent a pleasant morning with Maria.

Shortly after they had had lunch, they were deciding how to spend the afternoon. Maria remembered the caretaker of the cottage that they were staying in had suggested visiting a beautiful chateau around 30 kilometres out of town. Georg was a bit hesitant since he really didn't feel like driving in the countryside after his bad nights sleep, however Maria was so enthusiastic about seeing the chateau, that he found that he could not deny her request.

After obtaining a map and instructions on how to find the chateau, they headed off in the car that they had rented in Paris. It was a fine afternoon and Georg had to admit that getting out of the town and into the countryside had been a good idea despite his earlier reservations. He turned on the radio as they drove, the pleasant music making the car trip even more enjoyable.

However, shortly after they had left the town, the music finished to be replaced with the hourly news. As it was spoken in French, only Georg could understand what was being said. The entire new bulletin was devoted to the latest political movements of the Nazis and speculation about the upcoming Anschluss was the main agenda of the news bulletin. Earlier frustrations of reading the same thing in the newspaper that morning returned to Georg and he quickly shut off the radio as his temper was starting to rise.

"What's the matter?" Maria asked him as he shut off the radio.

"Nothing. I just didn't feel like listening to the news." Georg replied, his tone slightly abrupt. Maria sat in silence, trying to find the words to approach talking to Georg about what was _really_ troubling him.

"Georg…" She began before he cut her off.

"Not now Maria, just forget it." He told her in a weary voice. Maria bit on her lip wondering whether she should stay quiet or speak her mind. Before she had the chance to respond, Georg spoke first.

"Now Maria, look at the map. I'm sure there should be a turn along here somewhere for the chateau."

Maria took out the map and looked at it. She couldn't figure out where they were on it and which direction they were travelling in. She spun it around several times and craned her neck to try and determine which way they should turn according to the map.

Georg could sense her confusion and felt quite impatient that she wasn't giving him the directions he needed. "Why can't women _ever_ read maps correctly?" Georg asked her, a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"Why can't men _ever_ ask for directions?" Maria muttered back. Georg threw her a look of displeasure as he kept driving. Maria however had her head poured into the map so she missed it.

"Umm… I think you take the next right." She finally managed to tell him. Georg followed her instructions and kept driving. However after driving for nearly the next hour without finding the chateau, it was pretty obvious that they were lost.

Finally Georg pulled over to the side of the road. "Give me that." He said, almost snatching the map from her hands, his bad mood clearly displayed for Maria to see.

"Maria," Georg gave out a frustrated sigh. "The map is upside down. We should have turned left not right earlier. We are now around an hour in the wrong direction."

"I'm sorry." Maria replied, also clearly annoyed that they were lost and at the brisk tone that Georg was using with her. "I've never read a map like this before."

"A-ha. That might have been good to know earlier, my dear." Georg said very sarcastically. He glanced around at the countryside. "All right. Here's the plan. I'll read the map, you can drive the car."

"What?" Maria gasped surprised. "I don't know how to drive a car. You know I hadn't even _been_ in a car before we were engaged. How on earth am I supposed to drive a car?"

"Maria, I'll teach you. Driving a car is easy, as easy as do-re-mi, you might say." He raised his eyebrows slightly and gave her a grin, trying to lighten the mood, causing Maria to laugh. "I'm sorry for my bad mood." He continued, reaching out to stroke her hand. "Look, I'll get the car started, all you need to do is steer and not hit anything. You can do that right?"

Maria hesitated for a moment before Georg got out of the car and indicated she should slide over to the drivers side of the car. After giving her a few simple instructions, she turned the car back onto the road. Thankfully the road was deserted as she stalled the car twice before they finally were on their way. As she drove along, Georg quickly located where they were on the map and started giving her clear instructions to which way to go to return to the main road and find the chateau. Maria was pleased that Georg's mood has increased somewhat and he was very patient and encouraging with her newly discovered driving skills. She was even feeling confident and was enjoying driving the car until…

"A cow!" Georg growled through clenched teeth as he struggled to loosen the wheel nuts on the front tyre. His exasperated outburst cut through the silence of the afternoon, rousing Maria from her thoughts, bringing her back to the present. "Maria, how on _earth_ did you not see that cow on the road?"

Maria didn't answer straight away as she had been caught off guard by his sudden outburst. She took in the scene in front of her. The car that she had been driving only minutes earlier was now angled into the ditch on the side of the road. Georg was now on his hands and knees in the process of changing the tyre that was busted as the car hit the ditch as they avoided the cow that had been the middle of the road.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "As a matter of fact, Georg, I did see that cow." She started to explain as calmly as she could since although wasn't feeling the least bit calm.

He stood up from where he had been changing the tyre and scowled at her. "I would have thought, Maria, that if you _had_ seen the cow, you might have behaved differently. Like, perhaps stopped the car?" His replied, his eyebrows raised and his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I panicked and besides I didn't know _how_ to stop the car, Georg." Maria shot back. "Maybe if you had _told_ me more about driving then I might have known what to do."

"Are you implying that this is _my_ fault?" He questioned her.

"I didn't say that."

"But you implied it."

"I didn't _imply_ anything. I was just stating the facts."

"At least I had the sense to grab the wheel and swerve so we didn't run into the cow."

"And look where we ended up, in a ditch with a flat tyre."

"So you _are _saying this is my fault?" Georg seethed at her, his eyes wild with fury. "That I made you drive the car, that I didn't tell you what to do properly and that I caused us to end up in this ditch?"

"You said it, not me." Maria spat back. There was a tense silence between them as they glared like daggers at each other.

"Grrr….!" Georg growled angrily as he bent back down to finish changing the tyre.

Georg tightened the last of the wheel nuts to secure the new tyre. _Oh!_ He thought._ How ridiculously frustrating she is being over all of this! _She_ was the one driving the car; _she_ should have seen the cow. Why is she taking this all out on me?_

Maria put her hand to her head. _Oh!_ She thought._ How ridiculously frustrating he is being over all of this! _He_ was the one who had insisted I drive the car while he navigated. Why is he taking this out all on me?_

Thinking back to Georg's irritable mood earlier that morning after reading the political news, Maria suddenly remarked: "I don't think that's what's _really_ bothering you."

"Hmm? I'm bothered by something _other_ than the fact that we are out in the middle of nowhere and the car is in a ditch with a flat tyre? Honestly Maria, whatever are you thinking?" He sneered.

"I'm thinking that whenever you read or hear anything political these days, you become cranky and irritable. I don't know what was said on the radio earlier but I'm positive that it was something to do with the Nazi movements from your response."

Georg was silent.

"Georg, talk to me."

"Maria, this is not the time..."

"Well, when is the time? You don't ever talk to me about this. It affects me too. Why won't you share…"

"Enough!" He spat, almost yelling at her. "I do not wish to discuss this right now."

He quickly put the old damaged tyre in the boot of the car. He picked up his jacket from the grass next to Maria and put it on. Georg was feeling so angry that he couldn't even bring himself to look at her, not that she would have noticed anyway as she stared off in the opposite direction, her fury clearly displayed on her face. He took several deep breaths, willing himself to calm down.

"Right. The tyre is now changed." Georg tried to speak as calmly as he could. "I'll drive this time. We don't want to have _another_ accident now do we?"

"So you obviously don't trust me to drive again do you?" Maria asked, her temper still raging.

"Maria, that's not what I meant…" Georg started to explain.

"Well what did you mean?"

"Forget it."

"No tell me."

"Really, Maria, just forget what I said. Get in the car."

"Get in the car? Is that an order _Captain_?" Maria stood up and faced him, determination and anger etched on her face.

"An order? When was the last time I _ever_ ordered you about?" Georg argued. "Not that it made any difference, you never followed them anyway." He added, muttering under his breath.

"Never followed them? That's because they were the most ridiculous orders ever conceived. No person in their right mind would have followed those orders."

"Right mind? Are you implying…? Grr… Never mind. Just get in the damn car." Georg spat back as he opened the door for her and waited for her to get in.

"Forget it. I'd rather walk." Maria shot back, her eyes like fire as she spun on her heel and started walking down the road.

Georg watched her open-mouthed. He couldn't believe that she was being so petty about getting in car. He had seen her angry before but never like this. Sure he was angry too and had lost his temper but he wasn't about to let Maria walk back to the town.

"Maria…" He called out to her. She kept walking. "Maria, you're walking the wrong way." She stopped and let out a huge defeated sigh before turning around. She began to walk back in the direction of the car. Georg watched her carefully. He had never met anyone who was so stubborn, so determined, who had so much zest for everything she thought and did. While she was clearly angry, and he was too in fact, there was something quite alluring about seeing her so fired up, something that made her completely irresistible to him, something that just drove him crazy with a combination of frustration and attraction. She entirely captivated him despite his current fury with her.

It was now his turn to take a deep breath. "Maria…" He spoke more gently than before towards her. "It is a long way back to town. Please get in the car." He watched as she stopped, closed her eyes and shook her head before she reluctantly sat down in the passenger's seat of the car.

Georg got into the drivers side and started the car up. Thankfully there was no other damage to the car except for the busted tyre. He managed to reverse out of the ditch and back onto the road.

The entire trip back to the town was spent in silence. Along with the time they had spent getting lost then the time changing the tyre after the small accident, by the time they arrived back in town it was dark.

After Georg parked the car at the cottage they were staying at, he turned to Maria. "We're back, but it's late. Where would you like to go for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry." Maria replied through gritted teeth.

"Maria, you have to eat."

"I don't actually."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I don't have to eat, not tonight anyway. The Sisters at the Abbey would often fast for days."

Georg let out a defeated sigh. "Of course I know how you _excelled_ in following _everything_ the Sisters at the Abbey did." He muttered sarcastically under his breath.

Maria shot him a death stare. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Forget it? I'm not just going to 'forget it'. You have been telling me all day just to 'forget it'. If you have something to say, then just say it." She glared at him.

"I'm _not_ going to be a part of this conversation." Georg answered back, the finality of his harsh tone indicating the conversation was indeed over. Maria shut her mouth, biting her tongue. "Now," Georg continued. "It is dinner time. I don't intend on going to bed without eating something."

He reversed the car out and drove into town, quickly finding the small restaurant that they had dined at the previous evening. As they entered the restaurant, the staff there instantly detected the icy tension between the couple, so very different from the night before where looks of love and devotion to each other were obvious to all.

After they had been seated, Georg asked Maria. "So what would you like to order?"

"I told you I wasn't hungry," Maria replied as Georg shot her a warning look. "But if you insist, how about you just choose for me?"

"Fine." Georg stated abruptly.

He ordered their meals and they ate in silence. As soon as they had finished eating, Georg paid the cheque and then they left to drive back to the cottage.

As soon as the door to the cottage was opened, Maria strode purposefully through the door and declared she was going to bed. Before Georg had opened his mouth to protest, she had gone into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. He was just closing and locking the main door to the cottage when the bedroom door swung open with a bang. Georg looked up to see Maria standing in the open doorway, blankets and pillows in her arms. Before he knew it, she had thrown them out into the lounge room along with his pyjamas.

"You're sleeping out here." She announced before retreating back into the bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

Georg stood there stunned. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He knew their argument had gotten out of hand, but this? He had _never_ been thrown out of a bedroom before. Never. But of course he had never been married to someone like Maria before either.

He knew he had been unreasonable; he knew he had been in a cantankerous mood pretty much the whole day; he knew she was right that he wasn't sharing what was really bothering him about the political situation and he knew she had a right for feeling the way she did. He knew he should apologise but he also knew that she was probably too angry to let him.

Feeling defeated, he undressed and got into his pyjamas. He made up a makeshift bed on the sofa and lay down. It was uncomfortable, even more uncomfortable than the bed in the other room.

He lay there in silence, wide-awake. He knew sleep would not come anytime soon.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom Maria had also undressed and gotten into her nightgown. She lay down in the bed, feeling angry and alone. She knew their argument had gotten out of hand and that she shouldn't have thrown Georg out of the bedroom like that. She understood that crashing the car while avoiding the cow was her fault, regardless to what she had told him and he had every right to be upset with her. But she just didn't understand why he had been in such a foul mood all day and why he wouldn't share his worries and concerns with her. She knew his bad mood compounded with everything that had happened that day and her temper had not helped one bit. Maria knew she should go out there and apologise to him, but she didn't know how.

She lay there in silence, wide-awake. She knew sleep would not come anytime soon.

Finally, Maria got up and went to the door, placing her hand on the knob but unable to will herself to open it.

Finally, Georg got up and went to the door, placing his hand on the knob but unable to will himself to open it.

Seconds, then minutes past with neither one of them able to take the final move and open the door.

Then, Maria closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She pulled open the door and opened her eyes. She saw Georg standing there, his hand still outstretched, reaching for the doorknob.

Their eyes locked, they looked at each other in silence for what seemed like an age before Maria flew into his arms. Quickly he enveloped her into an enormous embrace as she broke down crying in his arms.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" She sobbed as he held her tight, running his hands through her hair, stroking her head tenderly.

"I know, I'm sorry too." Georg told her lovingly.

They stood there for the next few minutes holding each other, whispering words of apology to each other.

Finally, Maria lifted her head from where it had been buried into Georg's shoulder and wiped the last tears from her eyes.

"Georg, I really am so sorry. The cow, being incredibly bad tempered, throwing you out of our bedroom. I behaved badly. Forgive me?"

"Maria, of course I forgive you. But you must forgive me too. I have been in an irritable mood all day; I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Perhaps I gave you too much responsibility with the car, expected too much from you. I was angry, but I shouldn't have been. I said things that I didn't mean. I'm sorry."

Maria nodded. "Of course, darling." She lifted her head to give him a kiss on his lips. "But Georg, there is something that I do want to discuss. Something you aren't talking to me about."

Georg nodded and allowed Maria to lead him over to the sofa to sit down before she continued. "I know you are worried about the political situation back in Austria. Every time you read the newspaper or listen to the news on the radio, you tense up. You don't talk to me about it and I need you to. This will affect me as well as the children and I need to know what is going on and what you are thinking. Please tell me, open up to me."

Georg nodded again. "You're right." He told her wearily. "I am worried about the politics and the future of Austria, more than you know. It does affect you but I've been so burdened by it all that the last thing I wanted to do was to burden you too."

"But Georg, I'm your wife, don't you think that part of my 'job' is to share your burdens?" She asked him lovingly, a small smile on her lips.

Georg was silent for a moment, touched by her words. He knew that he promised in his wedding vows to love, cherish and protect her and he had been trying to do that. However, he was starting to realise that there was more than that to their marriage.

Before when he was married to Agathe, there was never a need to confide in her with his burdens and woes, she was just always there with a smile and a kind word whenever he needed it. Agathe had her role and he had his and while they had worked together in perfect harmony for their family, the need to share troubles beyond that was never there.

But with Maria, Georg realised that he needed more. Right now he needed _her_ more than he had ever needed anyone or anything before. The future of their country was uncertain and as much has he hated the fact, the fate of his family was tied into the future of his country. He was worried, probably more that he cared to admit and it was eating away at him. He knew his bad moods had been almost unbearable at times and now there had been this argument with Maria. Georg realised he wouldn't have been so angry about the events of the afternoon if he wasn't so wound up in his own concerns and worries.

"You're right Maria. I do need to talk to you, and we will talk I promise. There are things that I should have shared with you and things that I will share with you. But tomorrow, today has been quite a day don't you think?"

Maria gave a hollow laugh. "Yes, quite a day. A day I hope we won't ever have again. I hate arguing with you."

"Well yes." Georg agreed with her. "You know, I've never been thrown out of a bedroom before." He admitted, stroking her hand gently while giving her a wicked smirk.

Maria gave him a sly look in return. "I could invite you back if you like… You know, to ah… make up for my earlier bad temper?" She raised her eyebrows, prompting a response from him.

"Really?" He replied, his lips curled slightly in a roguish grin. "What did you have in mind to um… make it up?" He let go of her hand and moved it to her leg, running it down her leg until he reached the hem of her nightgown. Slowly his hand wandered under the material up her leg. Maria shivered in response and closed her eyes.

"Hmm… something like that perhaps." She murmured. "But what if I did this?" She reached out and started to undo the buttons of his pyjama shirt slipping her hand in to slowly caress his chest underneath. "Would doing this make things up with you?" She quickly discarded his shirt, tossing it onto the floor with a thud.

"Yes, I suppose it would." Georg replied. "But do you think if I did this…" Georg stood up and pulling her to her feet as well, he ran his hands up her back and tugged her nightgown over her head, "that I would make it up to you?" He asked as he removed her undergarments, throwing them over to the other side of the room and began to kiss her neck and the top of her breasts.

"A-ha…" Maria groaned as he sucked gently on her skin. "Now, would you like it if I did this?" Maria reached out to his waist and yanked his pyjama pants down.

"Oh Maria, I do like that." Georg told her in a husky voice as he proceeded take her in his arms and kiss her passionately. They stood there now naked, kissing and touching for the next few moments. Maria pulled back and looked into his eyes. The irritation and anger he had felt that afternoon was now gone, replaced with love and devotion for her.

"Georg, I am sorry." She whispered to him.

"I'm sorry too, darling. Will you let me make love to you? Will you let me show you how sorry I am? Will you let me show you how much I need you and how much I love you?" He asked.

She nodded as he quickly whisked her into his arms and carried her off to the bedroom where they made passionate love, most definitely making up for their argument.

_**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far. Please keep reviewing as I really do love them. A big thanks to lemacd for her helpful suggestions when editing this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TSOM.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Georg opened the car door for Maria and helped her into the car. Her very large pregnant stomach made it slightly difficult for her to manoeuvre into the vehicle. After closing her door, Georg went around to the other side of the car and got in the drivers side. He started the car up and drove off.

They sat in silence for the next few minutes before Maria finally spoke. "Did you telephone the children?" She asked Georg.

"Yes, they naturally were disappointed, especially Gretl. She had really hoped to meet her new baby brother or sister today." He replied giving her a half smile while keeping his eyes focused on the road ahead. Maria merely nodded in reply as she bit down on her lip. "How are you feeling now Maria?"

"All right I suppose. I still have a few cramps now and then." There was a long silence. "Oh Georg, I just feel so silly…" Maria broke down.

"Why silly? These things must happen all the time." He reached across and patted her hand. "I'm sure most women have experienced some sort of false labour pains with their first pregnancy."

"Well Georg, it may be _my_ first pregnancy but _you_ have had seven children already. Surely…"

"Surely what?" Georg asked her gently as he turned the car onto the road leading from the hospital back to their house. "You know Maria, just because I have had children before doesn't mean I know anything about being in labour. I was away at sea when Agathe gave birth to both Liesl and Friedrich and by the time I was around for the birth of the other children, she knew exactly what all the signs and symptoms of being in labour were." He paused and glanced sideways at Maria who sat in silence, looking unconvinced. "Besides Maria, when Agathe had the children back in Austria, there was none of this 'get to the hospital quickly' rubbish that they have here in America. All the children were born at the house with only the midwife present."

Maria looked down at her hands feeling dejected. "I know what you are saying, and I understand, really I do, it is just well… I honestly thought I was in labour. I mean I had been having mild contractions for almost a day, they were getting stronger and closer together and… Oh Georg, I really do feel so silly!"

Georg quickly checked in the rear view mirror to make sure no one was behind them before he steered the car off to the side of the road and stopped it. He reached over and placed one finger under her chin lifting Maria's face up so that she was looking straight into his eyes. "Listen darling," he told her tenderly. "Your due date is only a few days away, the doctors said that this false alarm means that the baby will likely be here very soon. We just have to be patient." Maria closed her eyes and nodded faintly. "Come on, it's late. We have had a long day, let's go home."

Georg started to car up again and drove the remaining distance back to the small house that they had been living in since arriving in America earlier that year. By the time they reached the house, it was just after midnight and the rest of the household was asleep. Quietly they entered the house and retreated to the sanctuary of their bedroom down the back of the house. As soon as Georg closed their bedroom door, Maria threw her arms around him and he responded by holding her close to him, kissing the top of her head. They stood there for the next few minutes, just holding each other, Maria seeking the comfort she needed from Georg after a long, tiring and emotional day. Finally they reluctantly broke apart and started getting ready for bed.

Maria climbed into bed and groaned. "More cramps?" Georg asked as she rolled onto her side. "Ah huh…" was the reply. Georg curled himself up close to her body and started giving her gentle back rubs.

"That feels nice." Maria commented, her voice barely a murmur. As he continued to rub her back, Maria let out a miserable groan. "Oh why doesn't this baby just come?"

Georg gave a little chuckle. "Feeling a little impatient are we?"

Maria couldn't help but laugh back. "A little I guess. I suppose I had been thinking all day that our baby was on its way, but now having to go back to waiting, well it's frustrating! I only wish there was a way that we could hurry things along."

Georg laughed again. "Unfortunately, I think we just have to let nature take its course. Although…" His voice trailed off.

Maria rolled onto her back to look at him. "Although what?"

Georg had stopped rubbing her back and he now scratched his chin and looked at up the ceiling while he thought. "Hmmh? Oh, I was just thinking… Stupid really."

"What?"

"Well…" He started to say, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "There _may_ be one way to um… 'get things moving' so to speak."

"What's that?" Maria asked, now quite intrigued.

"Well…" Georg said. His voice suddenly lowered and became just a bit husky as Maria recognised the look in his eye that he always got when he desired her. He stretched out his hand to gently run one finger down her neck to her cleavage, slowly tracing the line of her nightgown. "I've heard that making love has been said to um… speed things up." He raised his eyebrows, almost prompting a response from her.

"That works?" Maria asked in surprise, her eyes wide at the idea.

Georg chuckled. "Perhaps. But I guess it can't hurt can it? You know once the baby comes, you'll be tired and up at all hours of the night with the baby. Already it is difficult enough with the other children around to find time to spend together, not to mention that you've found this pregnancy difficult with all the back pain and you have been so tired each night that you have gone to sleep almost as soon as you've gotten into bed…" His voice trailed off.

"Darling, I haven't been neglecting you have I?" Maria asked in alarm, suddenly quite concerned.

"No, no, of course not." Georg quickly replied reassuring her, taking her hand and giving it a quick kiss. "You know I haven't been in the best of spirits either most of the time. Leaving Austria and bringing the family to America wasn't easy, and I've had the stresses and strains of our financial situation, let alone putting up with our 'less than glorious' accommodations here. So the question should really be: have I been neglecting you?" Maria quickly shook her head, reassuring him in return.

"Besides," Georg continued. "We always knew that real life would be different to when we were on our honeymoon, where we could lie in bed all day, making love dozens of times a day." He added with a cheeky smile.

Maria sat up. "Georg, when did we ever make love dozens of times a day, even on our honeymoon? I think you are exaggerating!" She gave him a friendly poke in the arm.

"Yes, I suppose I am just a bit!" He remarked with a laugh as he poked her back. "Seriously Maria, this might be one of our last opportunities for a while to be together. Besides, it might help you relax after the stressful day you had today."

"Hmm…" Maria murmured as she leant in to kiss him. "You making love to me always helps me relax you know."

Georg responded quickly to her kisses by letting his tongue wander into her mouth and pulling her into his arms. They shared passionate kisses for the next few moments as they explored each other's bodies with their hands. Maria then ran feather light kisses from his lips, along his jaw and down his neck while she began to undo the buttons of his pyjama shirt. Responding to her actions, Georg reached down and pulled her nightgown up over her head. He then moved to caress her breasts, now slightly fuller and more voluptuous now she was pregnant. Georg groaned with desire for her as he began to kiss her breasts, running his hands at the same time down her body and over her large stomach. As he touched her, Maria pulled back out of his embrace.

"Is there something wrong?" Georg asked, concerned.

"Oh, I don't know…" Maria replied with a deep sigh, her eyes downcast, not meeting his gaze. "I guess I'm just feeling so big, awkward, unattractive…" Her voice trailed off.

"Maria," Georg spoke gently, taking her face in his hands so she was looking into his eyes. "Maria, my love. You are the most beautiful woman, even more so now you are with child, our child. There is nothing that would _ever_ make you less attractive, less desirable to me. Nothing, understand?" Maria gave a little smile as she nodded now feeling very loved and reassured by her husband.

"Good, I love you…" Georg murmured as he resumed kissing and caressing her body. Maria closed her eyes; enjoying his affectionate and gentle touch on her body. Her body seemed so much more sensitive now she was pregnant and every touch, every caress seemed to ignite such a fire of passionate desire inside her for him.

"So," He continued in between placing soft kisses on her breasts. "As far as feeling big and awkward, I have an idea that might make things easier and better for you..."

"Oh?" Maria asked intrigued at what he was suggesting.

He raised his head to look into her eyes. Grinning somewhat wickedly, he gave her another kiss before rolling onto his back and pulling her on top of him. "This…" He whispered to her. Understanding his meaning, Maria blushed slightly, pleased that he was encouraging her to take control of their lovemaking. She kissed him back passionately as she proceeded to make love to him.

Several hours later, Maria woke up feeling uncomfortable. That wasn't exactly a new thing to her, most nights she woke up feeling uncomfortable. Georg slept peacefully beside her, worn out from their earlier lovemaking. She rolled over, trying to get a more comfortable position and get back to sleep. She tried this again and again over the next hour but she had already come to the conclusion that she wasn't going to get back to sleep that night. Letting out a sigh, Maria decided to get up and have a hot shower as her back was really starting to ache.

After her shower, she contemplated returning to bed and trying to get some more sleep but her back was still aching and she had slight cramps so she decided to just stay up and get some cleaning done in the kitchen that she been meaning to do for some time but hadn't gotten around to it.

Two hours later when Georg awoke and entered the kitchen, he found Maria madly cleaning the kitchen and he could smell something baking.

"Mmm… that smells good." He commented as he went and gave her a kiss. "What are you cooking?"

"Oh chocolate cupcakes, for the children."

"Not for me too?" He chuckled. "You're up early. Couldn't sleep?"

"No, I couldn't get comfortable. My back is aching and I've got a few cramps still."

"Probably another false alarm, darling. I wouldn't be too worried about it." He told her. "Now, I have some things to do in the stables if you need me."

As he left, Maria thought about Georg's last comment about false alarms. Ever since she had gotten up from bed a few hours earlier, the back pains and cramps had continued and were slowly but steadily increasing in severity and frequency. She really tried not to think about it, after their day the day before, but Maria was finding more and more as the time went on that she couldn't ignore the pain that her body was feeling. Trying to block it out of her head, she started preparing breakfast for the children, knowing that would all be up very soon.

After breakfast, Maria was busy getting all the children ready for school. She had been hoping that being occupied would take her mind off the cramps but all she could do was think about the pains that were coming every few minutes or so. Several times one of the children asked her how she was and she quickly dismissed their concerns with a bright smile. However, once they had all left for the day, she sank down into the kitchen chair and let out a deep sigh.

"Oh…" She groaned as she closed her eyes waiting and breathed deeply as she waited for the pain to pass. _What to do?_ Maria thought. She had really felt embarrassed the day before when they had arrived at the hospital only to be told an hour later that she was only in pre-labour and the baby was not coming yet before they were sent home. Now, she didn't know what to do. The cramps and the pains were coming much more frequently than they had done the day before but the last thing she wanted to have happen was to alert Georg, go to the hospital and be told that it was another false alarm. No, Maria thought, she would say nothing for the moment and just wait and see what happened. If it was like the day before, the pains had become less frequent and irregular until they had almost stopped all together.

Breathing deeply, Maria got herself up off the chair and went and made a cup of tea trying to forget about the pain she was experiencing.

Around an hour later, the pains had not reduced in fact they had increased. Maria closed her eyes and let out a defeated sigh. At the risk of it being a false alarm or not, Maria knew it was time to find Georg. She wandered outside and down to the stables. Georg was in there, mucking out one of the stalls. He gave her a big smile as she entered.

"Children off at school?" He asked. Maria merely nodded, finding that words escaped her since another contraction suddenly hit her.

Georg saw the look of discomfort on her face. "Maria? Are you alright?"

Maria shook her head and put up her hand, motioning him to wait until the contraction was over. He looked at her inquisitively. "What?..."

Finally Maria was able to speak. "Georg, I think we need to go on another trip to the hospital."

"Maria, are you sure? I mean yesterday…"

"Yes, I am. Please, can we go?"

"Of course. I'm just about done here. Just wait a few minutes and then…"

"Georg, didn't you hear what I just said? I think we need to go to the hospital."

"Maria, I heard you. You know how much I hate any of the boys leaving the stables half done. Now I'm just going to finish this then we can go."

Maria almost couldn't believe that Georg wasn't taking this more seriously. But she couldn't blame him, not after their false alarm yesterday. But she was now sure as the next contraction hit her that this was the real thing this time. Finally ten minutes later, Georg emerged from the stables and they walked up to the house together. As they entered the kitchen, Maria was surprised when Georg started walking towards their bedroom, rather than out to the car.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"To have a shower. Maria, I've been working in the stables for the past three hours. There is no way I'm going to the hospital _without_ having a shower."

With that, he left the kitchen. Maria was astounded with what she had just heard him say. She was about to follow him to give him a piece of her mind when another contraction hit and she had to sit down until it past.

Finally, Maria made her way to their bedroom and was thankful to find that Georg was already out of the shower however he wasn't dressed, he was standing wrapped in a towel in their bathroom shaving.

"Shaving too?" She asked now feeling quite exasperated. Georg threw her a look of annoyance, not even bothering to respond to her comment.

Maria went and sat down on the bed as the next contraction hit, waiting for Georg to finish shaving and get dressed. At last he was ready to go and they headed out to the car.

"Finally!" Maria sighed as the car pulled out of the driveway.

Giving her a quick sideways glace, Georg commented casually. "Really Maria, there is no reason to feel so concerned. First babies usually take many hours to come, especially after the false alarm yesterday. We have plenty of time to get to the hospital."

"Like you'd know all about it." Maria hissed under her breath as the next painful contraction hit.

Knowing that the hospital was only around ten minutes drive away, Maria tried to relax back in her seat and not panic. But when Georg rounded the next bend, suddenly they were stuck at the back of a huge line of stationary traffic.

"What's all this about?" Georg asked, mostly to himself as he sat more upright in his seat, straining his neck up trying to see what the hold up was.

"Whatever it is, I hope they get a move on." Maria muttered. "Can't you go another way?" She asked Georg.

"Maria," He sighed. "There isn't another way. This is the only way to the hospital. We just have to be patient."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Patient? It is easy for you to say. You aren't in labour."

"Are you sure you are…?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Maria snapped back. "Don't argue. I can't _stand_ it when you argue."

Georg threw his hand up in defeat. "Just asking darling. You know yesterday…"

"I _know_ about what happened yesterday." Maria barked back before pausing to take in a deep breath as the next contraction hit, this time a very painful one. "_This_ is different. I wasn't sure this morning but I am sure now. Georg, we really need to get to the hospital quickly."

"Maria, what can I do? The traffic is at a standstill; there is nowhere else to drive. I'm not sure what you are suggesting I do."

"I'm not suggesting anything, oh…." Maria groaned as the pain of the current contraction continued. "I just want you to get me there."

"I understand I do really." Georg reached over to take her hand, raising it to his mouth to kiss it. "I'm sure it won't be long before the traffic clears."

Georg continued to hold Maria's hand gently stroking it but as the next wave of contractions came, Maria suddenly gripped his hand with a fierce intensity.

"Ah… it hurts so much!" She cried loudly. _Oh indeed it does!_ Thought Georg as Maria crushed his hand to oblivion so he was very thankful when the contraction passed and she finally released her tight grip on his hand.

They sat in the unmoving car for the next ten minutes while Maria's contractions continued to increase in severity. With each one, Georg patiently talked her through it, holding her hand and rubbing her back. Finally he noticed the cars up ahead starting to move slowly.

"Here we go. It looks like whatever the problem was up ahead has been cleared." Georg told her encouragingly.

Maria merely nodded. Her eyes were closed and she was puffing heavily through gritted teeth. "Ohh…" She groaned quite loudly.

While they were finally moving, the car was still only moving at a snails pace.

"Oh…" Maria moaned again. "Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-d'OH!….."

"What on earth was that?" Georg asked in surprise.

"I'm just trying to think of something to get my mind off the pain." Maria explained as she panted, the severe pain she was feeling clearly etched on her face.

"Maybe you should try and think of your favourite things? That always seems to help the children." Georg suggested helpfully.

"Oh damn those favourite things!" Maria bellowed at him as the next contraction hit.

Georg was slightly taken back, but he also knew that Maria was in a great deal of pain and her outburst was quite understandable. He instead let out a loud chuckle. "O-ho! You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that!" He told her mischievously.

"What? Since the night you first met me?" She asked with a giggle, finally being able to laugh through the unbearable pain she was feeling.

"Something like that." He smirked. At that moment, they approached the broken down car on the side of the road that had been blocking the road only minutes before. Once their car had past the incident, the traffic miraculously dissipated and the road ahead to the hospital was clear.

Georg drove right up to the front doors of the hospital where whey were met by one of the hospital staff. After Georg had explained that Maria was in labour, they whisked her away into the ward in a wheelchair for by that time she was unable to walk by herself.

Georg went and parked the car before finding the waiting area of the maternity ward. He knew from experience that it would be at least many hours before Maria delivered the baby. He paced up and down for a few minutes before going and getting a cup of coffee. He was only just finishing the drink as he wandered back towards the waiting room when a nurse hurriedly approached him looking flustered.

"Captain von Trapp?" She asked and Georg nodded. "I've been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been?"

"Just getting a cup of coffee." He replied somewhat defensively. "Why do you ask?

"You need to come with me sir." The nurse told him abruptly. "Now."

The urgency in the nurse's tone worried Georg. "Is there something wrong with my wife?"

"Please sir, she is asking for you." The nurse tried to explain.

"Asking for me?" Georg almost spat the last mouthful of coffee out in surprise. "Is she…?"

"Please sir, if you would follow me." The nurse refused to answer any more of his questions instead just led Georg down a series of corridors into one of the wards. "Sir, your wife is in there." The nurse indicated to the nearest room.

"But I can't go in there." Georg protested. "A labour ward is no place for a husband…"

"Sir, please. Your wife is asking for you, she needs you." The nurse was starting to get frustrated with Georg. As Georg opened his mouth to protest again, the nurse opened the door and shoved him inside.

As he stumbled into the room, Georg instantly saw Maria sitting up in the nearby bed, looking exhausted but holding a bundle in her arms, a tiny baby tightly swaddled in a blanket.

"Georg? Oh you're here!" Maria breathed out thankfully as he approached the bed looking slightly bewildered. "Here, meet your son."

"My son? What…? Maria, we only got to the hospital just over twenty minutes ago… How?" Georg found himself lost for words.

She shrugged as she laughed. "I guess first babies can come quickly!"

"Very quickly I might say!"

Maria tried to explain. "Well I had been in labour since sometime in the middle of the night."

Georg looked confused. "Middle of the night? You didn't say anything."

"Well I suppose your method of 'getting things moving' really worked." Maria gave him a sly wink, recalling their lovemaking in the middle of the night. "But at first I didn't know that I was in labour and I didn't want to say anything until I was sure." She shook her head. "I felt so embarrassed when we had the false alarm yesterday so I wanted to be certain I was really in labour before telling you. But then you took so long with finishing your chores, followed by you needing to shower and shave. Then of course we were held up in traffic so I suppose by the time we finally got here, our little baby was more than ready to be born." She gave a little laugh. "Would you like to hold him?"

Maria handed the little baby boy over to Georg as he nodded. It had been a long time since Georg had held a tiny baby, but he had not forgotten the remarkable feeling of holding a new little life in his arms. This was a precious child, this child of his and Maria's, a child born from their love for each other. Looking down at the babe, his little face slightly scrunched, sleeping peacefully, Georg was astounded to how much love he felt for this child of his already.

Georg could not find the words to say to thank Maria for this precious gift that he held in his arms. Instead, he leaned in and kissed her, that one kiss telling her everything that he felt for her and their new son.

As he gazed back at Maria, he felt such bursting pride and love for her. He knew that he was the luckiest man alive to have Maria as his wife and the mother of his children. She was the woman who continually infuriated him, challenged him, fascinated him, captivated him, the woman who repeatedly drove him crazy in every sense of the word, but the woman he loved with all of his heart, the woman he could not live without.

_**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to get this last chapter posted. Real life kind of got in the way, as well as my new co-writing ventures with utility – singer (check out our combined writing profile "OhCaptain"). **_

_**As always, where would I be without my trusty friend lemacd who helped me work through ideas and gave me some useful suggestions for this chapter.**_

_**So that's it! Thank you for all the reviews so far. Please make me happy by reviewing this last chapter. :)**_


End file.
